


all耀

by A2543916295



Category: all耀 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 意双子X耀
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22480627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A2543916295/pseuds/A2543916295
Relationships: 哥弟
Kudos: 24





	all耀

双意X耀注意  
是🚗  
【无脑车注意】  
私设较多  
【耀和罗马是男男朋友  
南北意是罗马弟弟  
意呆白切黑！！！！】  
可能ooc  
以上👆

罗马出差了，王耀现住在自己（大）男朋友罗马家帮他照顾他的两个双胞胎弟弟。  
结果被艹了

【耀：我要是知道会这样，我打死也不来】

（然而并没有(ಡωಡ) ）

一天结束，王耀给罗马通电话，俩人唠了点双胞胎的表现（bushi：

“小耀，我好想你呀～”

“我真的好想回去好好和你……”

（以下省略100多句荤话）

王耀被微微挑起了欲望，可惜人不在身边，只能想想，就这样，王耀进入了梦乡。

即将开车🚗  
非战斗人员撤离

王耀是被身上的触感弄醒的，睁眼一看，双胞胎两兄弟一人一边地在抚摸着自己。

“啊！你们……在……干什么……”

“耀哥难道看不出来嘛，我们在做罗马哥哥之前给你做过的啊～”

双胞胎中的哥哥罗维诺说。

“不是……啊……怎么……会这样……”

王耀有些不敢相信。

“我们一直喜欢着耀哥你，就连耀哥和罗马哥哥做的我们也见过的哦～”

弟弟费里西安诺说。

“现在罗马哥哥不在，那我们就来代替他吧”

两兄弟异口同声地说。

随即两兄弟便解开了王耀的上衣，瞬间接触冷空气的乳头变得硬挺，颜色也变成了诱人的红色，身上的皮肤也因害羞而趋为粉红。两兄弟看着这样诱人的一幕，咽了咽口水，一人一边的搓起了王耀的乳头，罗维诺粗暴地揉起左边的乳头，还对着王耀的耳朵吹气：

“耀哥，这么快就挺了吗？”

相比之下费里西安诺就温柔多了，他俯下身子，用嘴含住右边的乳头，舌头时不时舔几下乳尖，甚至还吸了吸乳头，活像一个正在吃奶的婴儿。


End file.
